Sneak Brothers
|height = (Elder) 8 cm (Younger) 198 |giantheight = (Elder) 2 m (Giant): (Younger) 49.5 |weight = (Elder) 121 g (Younger) 193 |giantweight = (Elder) 0.3 tons (Giant): (Younger) 482.5 |voiceactor = Nobuyuki Hiyama (Younger) Shigeru Chiba (Elder) Emiri Katō (Sister) }} The Sneak Brothers are an elite spy duo composed of the humanoid and his orb-like older brother . After Younger's death, Elder was joined with his humanoid younger sister in Gokaiger vs. Gavan movie. Elder.PNG|Elder sister sneak brothers.jpg|Sister Biography They were sent by Damaras to spy on the Gokaigers to learn more of their' goals. In the end, Elder is swatted away into outer space by GokaiOh's Gokai Bat to her demise while Younger is destroyed by Deka GokaiOh. Gokaiger vs. Gavan Elder returns for revenge along with his humanoid younger sister, Sister. Using the power of Makuu Space to create clones of himself that can combine into a giant ball, Elder and Sister battle Gokai Yellow and Gokai Green in Makuu City. In the end, they died during the destruction of Makuu Prison. Super Hero Taisen Z Sneak Brother Younger was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. Younger helped beat with Rhino Doubler, Ayakashi Chinomanako and Action Commander Stargull. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army, with Younger being beaten back by OOO. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Stats Younger *Height - 198cm (Giant Form - 49.5m) *Weight - 193kg (Giant Form - 482.5t) Elder *Height - 8cm (Giant Form - 2m) *Weight - 121g (Giant Form - 0.3t) Notes *Younger and Sister's humanoid bodies are actually artificial made bodies, the real body is the large red orb on it's right shoulder. *Younger and Sister's technically have the most final words out of any Action Commander. *The Sneak Brother's combination is an homage to the monsters of Battle Fever J, where the main monster is a smaller being, while its larger "younger brother" fought the giant robot in each episode. **This is later followed in the next season . *Elder's motif is the one of a sea urchin, while Younger and Sister's motif is the one of a turtle. *The voice actors of the original Sneak Brothers duo show significance associated with other franchises associated with Toei: **In their adaptation of the pirate manga One Piece, Shigeru Chiba portrays Buggy the Clown and Nobuhiro Hiyama portrayed Galdino, also known as Mr. 3 of Baroque Works. The two ultimately join together within the same pirate crew. **In the Pretty Cure franchise, both appear as key villains within the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 series: Hiyama portrays Girinma of the group Nightmare, the first enemy faced by the Cures in the original YPC5, while Chiba portrays the Chairman of the villain group Eternal, the final villain of the sequel series, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Sister is technically the only female Action Commander. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 8: Little Spy Tactics'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z External links *Sneak Brothers on the TV Asahi site Category:Action Commanders Category:Sentai Exclusive Monsters